gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's All Coming Back to Me Now
It's All Coming Back to Me Now by Meatloaf as covered by Céline Dion is featured in Nationals, the 21st episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, Tina, Rory, Mike, and Blaine singing the back-up vocals. Rachel sings this song, hoping Carmen will come see her but loses her hopes as Carmen does not show up. Eventually, mid-way through the performance, Carmen arrives in time and Rachel spots her as she continues to sing. At the end, everyone applauds her, as well as Carmen who seems very pleased and satisfied. Lyrics Rachel: There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever (Sugar, Tina, and Quinn: Forever) I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And you hold me like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, and Tina: It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right Rachel: There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby Baby If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago (With Quinn, Tina, and Sugar: But it's all coming back to me) It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now But it's all coming back But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then Rachel with Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike and Sugar harmonizing: But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me Rachel with Sugar, Quinn, and Tina: (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) Rachel: There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things we'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, Baby, Baby Rachel with Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Rory, Mike and Sugar: When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me now Quinn, Tina, and Sugar: (It's all coming back to me now) Rachel: And if we... Reception That performance continued with "It's All Coming Back to Me Now", which was widely praised. Dodge said that it, like the prior song, was "covered to perfection". Although Chaney said she hated that song, she wrote that Michele hit it "out of the park" and gave it an "A", the same grade Strecker gave with the encomium "outstanding", and added that she then "rewatched three times". An "A" was not sufficient for Slezak, who declared that it was "one of Glee's five best vocals ever" and gave it an "A+". Futterman "loved" the song except for its ending, which she described as "an abrupt cliffhanger". Source Charts Trivia *The third longest song ever done on Glee, with a running time of 5:23 (studio recording): **2nd:'' The Living Years (5:35) **1st: ''Bohemian Rhapsody (5:56) *First Rachel competition solo to be slotted in the second. *Fourth Celine Dion song to be featured on Glee: **First was Taking Chances. **Second was Because You Loved Me. **Third was All by Myself *Last solo in a competition Rachel gets to sing. *Overall, Rachel sings four solos in competition **First was Don't Rain On My Parade. **Second was Get It Right. **Third was Here's to Us. *If you look closely when Rachel is singing you can see Mike, Sam, and Joe sing this song. *Lea said to a twitter fan who has wanted to sing a song of Celine since the beginning of the season Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by New Directions